


A heroic deed

by FandomFangirl9



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow burn though, age difference but legal, baby prompto, brief caretaker cor, caretaker to lover, headcanons, prompto from childhood to adulthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFangirl9/pseuds/FandomFangirl9
Summary: Story is set pre-Episode Prompto where Cor Leonis rescues infant Prompto from Niflheim. This is an ongoing story of how Cor briefly raises Prompto from a baby to a toddler. Then, he gives Prompto to his adoptive parents. In time, they meet again when Prompto is 16 for training. At age 20, Cor officially acts on, what he has held in for so long and tells Prompto his feelings for him.Notes: This is a work in progress, so not sure how long I'll spread it out. I'm trying to adjust my writing back to original fanfic style, so just bear with me. I plan for this story to be very feels-y and loving. Warning: If you're skeeved out by the idea of Cor and Prompto getting into a relationship (when it's legal and of age with consent), after  Cor briefly raised him, I suggest you not read this fic. I think their relationship would be very sweet and loving, but that's ME :p. I do plan on this story, having their relationship get sexual too, but I'm not sure when that will be yet. All I know is it will be when Prompto is 20. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!





	1. Cor Leonis: a marshal and a ..noble thief?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a headcanon of mine on how Cor Leonis rescued baby Prompto. This story was originally a twitlonger post that I did on my Cor account on Twitter. Just a one-shot on how Cor discovered Prompto. Side note: No beta on this story, so apologies in advance for typos, etc.

-Twenty years ago, a 25-year old Cor Leonis, is sneaking into the Niflheim keep. He had orders under King Regis to investigate a troublesome rumor. The rumor? To make the Magiteck(MT) army, infants(who were also clones) were being experimented on, to turn them into soulless robotic soldiers. Even worse, the clones were injected with daemon DNA, which also aided in their complete Magitek soldier transformation. However, these were not confirmed. The only way to find out , was to infiltrate the very source. Infiltrate and get the hell out with information. 

-Cor Leonis successfully entered the faculty,adjusting his beret, as he ran in to plow through some of the MTs. As he gingerly made his way though the well lit, industrial hallways, he did some detective work. Finding various notes scattered, he read over them carefully. His steel blue eyes, narrowed in a glare as he read the contents- 

~For the love of Six, it IS true. The head honcho signed it himself. How could he do that?! Also, he's taking his own...children and experimenting on them? To turn them into daemonic,robot soldiers? ~ -right then, he hears shuffling behind him and quickly drops the notes and moves on out of that room. - 

-Cor eventually makes it to the true 'heart' of the place. The lab where all of the clones are processed. The sight is almost too bizarre to even believe. Surrounding him, are all tubes of nude males, whom all appear to be sleeping. Then, he notices an area of incubators, all full of infants. His heart breaks at one in particular, with full blond hair, and a very light spattering of freckles on his face. -

-The man kneels down to get a closer look at the incubator, stares at the baby boy for a few moments, when he realizes a barcode tattoo on the infant's right wrist. lets out an inaudible gasp- 

-The baby boy is wiggling and his eyes pop open. -

~Ghh! ~ -blushes faintly- ~He's..looking right AT me. What if he cries? How do I? ~ -while he's thinking this over, the baby boy tilts his head at him, as if he's trying to figure this strange man out. Cor leans in closer to get a good look at the baby. - 

~He looks normal, so maybe hasn't gone through the process yet?~ -right then, the baby gives him a big smile. His normally stern demeanor, melts. Cor dares to reach a hand out to him, dangling a finger in front of the boy's hand, who promptly grabs at his finger with joy- 

~My, my, you were quite prompt with that. Smart kid. ~ -gives a rare smile at him, which makes the baby beam in delight- 

-Right then, he hears a grinding noise and looks up. notices a mechanical hand, which is moving over a line of incubators. However, oddly, it is not doing it in a methodical way, as if it's making a choice on which baby it wants. Before he can blink, the 'hand' grabs an infant and pulls it up. Cor's eyes follow what the 'hand' is doing. It takes the baby and takes it in an empty tube. - 

~Just like the ones I saw earlier, but there were full-grown people in them. ~

-A tube opens and it lowers the baby into it. Some panels appear from behind it and rotate around the tube, to cover it up , as the machine powers on. Cor could swear that he could just barely make out a cry of a baby during it. He feels his skin crawl, as the panels open back up moments later..and the baby , from before, is taller now..like a toddler. It looks normal, until you see its' bright red eyes. -

-meanwhile, the baby underneath Cor's hands, is still holding onto the man's finger, then wiggles underneath , like he wants to be picked up. Cor suddenly remembers that he is in fact, still in front of him -

~I...got to get him out of here. This..is horrific..but ..I can't get all of them. ~ -is awfully torn, when he sees multiple mechanic hands , about 4 or 5, grabbing infants at random. Five actually, b/c the 5th one starts heading toward where they are.- 

~No! You're not getting THIS one. ~ -quickly grabs the baby boy out of the incubator and holds it protectively to his chest with one arm, as he holds his sword in the other. The baby looks at the angry 'hand' reaching toward them and a sensor node appears. ----------________'INTRUDER DETECTED. Unit 05953234 compromised! Apprehend unit immediately, execute intruder!------ -The baby cries suddenly at all of the commotion, Cor does his best to kind of set his head over the baby's to cradle it more- Shh..shh..it's okay-tightens the hold, which luckily makes the baby puts his head up into Cor's chest, and he runs , as multiple MTs appear. quickly hides off and on, just barely able to kill a few MTs, since he has a baby in one arm. a few of the MTs get some strikes in at Cor, but he is still running. Eventually, he turns it into a game of hide and seek with the MTs, figuring he'd have better luck just hiding. Normally, he'd just plow right through them, but now he's responsible for a young life.

\- After the longest hour of his life, Cor finds the exit out and walks out, with the baby boy in his arms, still safe. Cor sighs, feeling super tired. since he hoofed it over to the faculty, he has no vehicle for safety. However, this mission was not in secret on his end, so he takes out his phone and calls Regis. 'I...made it out-out of breath- 'but you need to bring a vehicle right now. I took something. -winces- just...get me out of here and I'll accept my punishment later, sir. ' -ends the call and waits..and some moments later, a helicopter arrives and he bustles in with his little cute fugitive now. - 

-Safely in the helicopter, he sits back into the seat, catching a breath. once they were outside, he bundled the baby into his KingsGlaive jacket. Is relieved that the baby, who was crying, stops and looks up at him and smiles. reaches for his finger without guidance , pulling it to him. Cor smiles back at him. - 

Helicopter pilot(HP): Whoa..is that a baby in your arms? Weren't you just supposed to get information and leave?! 

Cor: Just trust me. I already told the King that I'll take the punishment, once he got me to safety. 

HP: Yeah well, what's the kid's name? 

Cor: It..WAS Unit 05953234, but..-baby coos up at him- I don't like that name. -thinks about the prompt finger grab when he first tried it with the baby- I'm calling him...'Prompto'.


	2. Your Highness, I stole something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor returns back to King Regis with an adorable little fugitive. Although a noble deed, Cor deals with the aftermath.

-A nervous Cor , stands before King Regis, holding his stolen treasure, an infant from Nifliheim. His original mission was to just go into the lab, get intel, and escape as quietly as possible. That WAS the mission anyway. Instead, Cor basically stole an experiment. When he told Regis on the phone, the king sounded displeased, but he knew Regis would understand once he saw ...HIM. - 

'Your highness, as I said on the phone, I...stole something. ' -slowly uncovers the bundle in his arms, from under his Kingsglaive jacket. The bundle makes a little coo noise up at the now stunned King, that is standing before Cor- 

-King Regis looks on at an obviously disturbed Cor. While the man was known to be stoic, the King knew Cor had kindness in his heart. He must have done this with the best judgement he had. Still though...this surely would have consequences in the future. 'Does it..-frowns- belong to the Empire? If so, this is a serious offense, Cor..and... -sighs- 'Also, I understand that you have a name? Your risk of attachment is great, Cor. '

-Cor interjects- 'I know' -bows his head in shame- 'but , look at him, sir. I just couldn't leave him. There were others, but -winces- I was too late for them. As it stands,I barely got out with this baby. I fear that my leave, was not as quiet as anticipated. Security recognized the baby. Surely they will come after him soon. -winces-I ..will take full responsibility for my punishment.'-sighs- 

-King Regis is checking over the baby with concern and the baby actually smiles at him- '......-closes his eyes- 'Cor, I would never punish you for something like this. -opens his eyes back up- 'Of course, there will be trouble, but we will just prepare for it. You saved a life from a horrible fate. You said he was a clone? To become an MT? He looks perfectly normal to me, except for his barcode, but that can be covered up. ' -turns thoughtful- 'Till we find a family to adopt him, we must figure out how to keep him safe till then. ' 

-Cor speaks up finally- 'I...shall take care of him for now. -is handed the baby- 'Prompto' will be in my hands for now. -gives a thin smile at the cooing baby with the blue/violet eyes. 'Thank you sir. '

-Later that evening, once Cor is back in his apartment, which is walking distance from the Citadel, he has baby Prompto, sitting on the couch. They have been having a 'staring contest' for the last several minutes. 'Hm. -frowns as he studies the baby- 'I admit , kid...I don't have much experience with babies. Heh -sweats a little- So you'll just have to make do with me for now.'  
-The baby tilts his head to the side, eyes wide with interest, as if he just understood what Cor just said to him. - 'Coo? ' -reaches his hands up in a 'pick me up' motion, which gets a chuckle out of the Marshal- 'really? I've been holding you all this time. Right before we got here. -shakes his head- 'or perhaps ..you want something to cuddle? Like a stuffed animal? I don't have any though.' -frowns and goes to pick up baby Prompto and just carry him a little, the baby happily clinging to him. The man just paces a little bit around the small kitchen, holding him. Doesn't feel comfortable using baby talk, so instead he talks to Baby Prompto like normal. 'You're not going to keep me up all night, are you? ' -Baby Prompto looks up at him, his eyes watering a little, with a huge frown, whimpering, which turns into crying. 'Whaa? What? It was just a joke -turns red from embarrassment- ~Maybe it's my tone. I guess I do sound a little mean. ~ 'Hey...Hey...stop crying.' -realizes his error and turns pale, when it doesn't console Baby Prompto. - 'Ok..ok..-softens his tone- 'no more tears, alright? ' -looks into the baby's eyes, which seem to soften. Baby Prompto still looks upset, but he's quiet again. ' Come now, let's get you some food. Luckily, the king is sending us a care package of what I might need...what YOU might need. It's just not here yet.' -starts to sweat when he hears a knock on the door and an announcement of the package- 'Whew..thank the Astrals. ' -he walks through the hall, to his front door and is greeted with a huge package that makes a loud thump as he hits the ground. - 

Delivery person, who works for the King as well- Sir Leonis, here is your care package. -gets out a checklist and starts announcing everything. Since Regis became a dad just recently, he was showered with all sorts of gifts for Baby Noct. Some of them being duplicates even as far as toys go. 'Alright sir, think you got enough for now. The King put in some toys too. -gives him a bow, then takes his leave- 

Thankfully, there are clothes in there as well, but only a week's worth- 'Six...that's all? I guess I'll have to take Prompto shopping. I know I must look for adoptive parents, but that seems so soon. ' -opens up the huge box and it is packed to the brim, as he looks over it, Baby Prompto curiously eyes the contents and immediately starts cooing excitedly and pointing- 'Hm? Oh ..the toys? -Cor gives him a legitimate smile- 'of course. -reaches out and starts pulling out stuffed animals, but none seem to be 'IT' , until Cor pulls out a plush yellow Chocobo. With that, Baby Prompto lets out a happy noise and waves his hands out to the Chocobo. The normally stone-faced man, actually laughs and hands the baby the Chocobo plush, which he hugs happily- 'Guess I found you a cuddle buddy'.


	3. Fatherhood: a tougher challenge than a battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor learns that fatherhood, although brief, can come with its' own challenges.

Later that evening, Cor finds that Prompto is quite fond of his new 'cuddle buddy' , which is a yellow plush Chocobo. He hasn't let go of it since, although he seems torn at times whether to grab for Cor's arm or the plush. It makes dinner interesting when Cor tries to bottle feed Prompto, when he can't seem to get that he and the Chocobo plush can't both fit in Cor's lap, when he's trying to feed him too. Thankfully, Prompto doesn't freak out when the Chocobo plush is put aside for the moment, once Cor assures him that his 'friend' will be be right back. Cor chuckles as he holds Prompto close and feeds him. ' I gotta say-he chuckles- never thought I'd be the type of man who would do this, but I suppose odder things have happened. ' As if in response, Baby Prompto pulls back from the bottle and giggles, his blue/violet eyes bright. Cor gives a rare smile at him and lightly ruffles the baby's already full head of fluffy, blond hair. 

Come bedtime, Cor is finally settling into his bed. Baby Prompto seemed like an easy baby, although Cor had to admit, that the King's care package, probably was a big factor in that. However, not too long after he settles, the baby cries from the other room. Cor sighs and gets up, heading to the spare bedroom, to the crib that he constructed earlier that day, with a clearly unhappy Prompto in it. 'What's wrong? I just fed you, changed you...you got your plush..-frowns and reaches in and picks up Prompto and cradles him. Despite being a little annoyed at the interruption of his peace, he's determined not to show it to Prompto's face. He turns on the light. He tries to carry him a little and sing a little tune to him as he paces in the room. ~Gods, if King Regis saw me right now..he'd really give it to me. Or maybe not...Clarus? Yes..Clarus would give me the business over this. ~ -Prompto eventually settles down into a sleep. Cor sets him gently back down into the crib again. Turns the light off and goes back to bed..and is woken up again. After this happens 4 or 5 times during a span of two hours, Cor figures out that maybe Prompto is scared of the dark. Or rather, being alone in the dark, because once Cor moves the crib into HIS bedroom, and next to his bed, Baby Prompto coos happily and sleeps for a clip of 6 hours. Of course, being an infant, Prompto wakes up a few more times during the night, but Cor can handle it better than he expected. Perhaps there was a benefit to being up against dangerous obstacles all the time, you knew how to sleep lightly. 

Within the next week, Cor has used up all of baby Prompto's clothes, or rather the clothes given to him from King Regis, and Cor decides to take the little one shopping. Baby Prompto hangs on to him like grim death as Cor takes him outside and in public. He jokes with Prompto in a soft tone 'I don't want to take advantage of King Regis' kindness anymore than I already have, so we're getting you some clothes that suit you. ' With that, Prompto reaches up and grabs part of Cor's cheek, the normally stone-cold man, breaks into a chuckle- 'Oww! You got a good grip there, Prompto'. At the sound of his name from the Marshal, the blond baby squeals in delight and giggles and claps. ' Yes,yes, you like pinching me, I get it. ' -carries him into the clothing store and walks around, muttering to himself- ~How...the hell do I shop for a baby? Sizes? How long do they last? I'm at a loss. ~ -he then figures the more present size the better, with a size up on the the same outfit. That means duplicates, but Cor didn't want to take chances. Oddly, Prompto was pretty helpful with the colors. He always seemed to point at blacks, reds, and grays for outfits. This amused Cor to a degree. "You like black, huh? Odd for a baby, but hey..you'd fit right into the KingsGlaive or maybe the Crownsguard'. -chuckles- 'One day, maybe I could teach you a few tricks. ' -the baby looks up at Cor curiously, then nods eagerly as if he understands. -


	4. 'Always remember this, you ARE a GOOD boy. '

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is becoming quite attached to baby Prompto, but he also knows that Prompto will only get bigger...and he'll have more challenges to face. The marshal reluctantly learns that he can't be a proper caretaker to Prompto forever. A member of the KingsGlaive can only do so much when it comes to family, but Cor is sure as hell going to try.

Time passes and before Cor knows it, he is now dealing with a toddler. Prompto is still as adorable as ever, but he's a rough player. Cor finds himself constantly running to things falling or little yelps, when he finds an injured, sheepish Prompto looking up at him. The boy could never go a few minutes without either jumping or doing tumbles on the carpet. He was a either a nervous ball of energy or he wanted to follow you around. Sort of like how a puppy will walk through random rooms in a home, to see what his people are doing. Cor just wished the kid wouldn't get hurt so much when it came to his own fumbling around. Luckily, he was also a very resilient boy. He'd barely cry before he'd hop right back up and run to Cor whenever he was hurt. No broken bones, but several skinned knees and bruises. He was a trooper no doubt. The only time he ever had a problem with Prompto is when bedtime would happen. He hated being in the dark alone and would call out for Cor. Yes, he could talk now and 'Cor' was his first word. While it melted the marshal's heart, it also concerned him because what would Prompto's future parents think? There were no contenders to speak of yet, but Cor knew in his heart, that he'd have to adopt Prompto out eventually. For now, Cor was going on that they might just think it was a random word and not a name. In any case, those bright blue/violet eyes, would look at him so happily whenever he'd go 'Cor! Cor, Cor , Corrrrr! ^_^ ' 

One day, Cor decides to take little Prompto out to the playground. His schedule has been rearranged where he could have time off here and there. At times, he did have a little help with babysitting, but Cor really tried to be as present as can be. After all, Prompto was HIS sole responsibility in more ways than one. He's harboring a little unaware Nifliheim fugitive, that is 'marked' thanks to his wrist barcode tattoo. Also, Cor just was crazy about the little boy. Something about him, just put his heart at ease, yet kept him guarded. He was precious to him. Originally, he feared what could happen to the Citadel because of what he stole, but now he also fears for the boy himself. Prompto was still a toddler of course, but Cor felt relatively safe that he wouldn't 'turn'. He liked to think that he grabbed Prompto out of harm's way before any more damage could be done. Sure, he was still a clone and technically..an MT, but he hasn't shown any signs of malice or daemonification. Also, his eyes have stayed the same color. He was just a normal toddler with a little too much energy, so Cor figures he can work it off at the playground. He lets Prompto loose and sits on a bench close by, figuring he could work on his notes for work. An hour goes by without a hitch and things seem quite peaceful. 

Prompto swings cheerfully on the jungle gym, having fun with the other kids. Is dressed for play in a black jeans with a red t-shirt. His barcode tattoo is covered up by a stylish red and black leather wristband with a skull. When he first got on the jungle gym, he kept waving out at Cor. Once more kids came over, he got to play around with them happily for a good while. Although Cor is by himself on the bench, there are other parents/guardians scattered around, keeping close. However, all of the kids are having fun with no fear of 'helicopter' parents. All is well, until Prompto's wristband is noticed and complimented. Without thinking, Prompto shows it off to the kid, and accidentally is too rough with it, (Prompto had a bad habit of messing with it, because the thick leather would fray. ) and it comes off his wrist. The kid stares at his exposed wrist, confused. ' Whazzat? ' -the kid moves super close to Prompto's wrist, getting a better look, when Prompto instinctively steps back, holding the torn wristband in his other hand. Suddenly, a bunch of other kids crowd around him, for some reason, perplexed by this barcode. One kid runs off to tell his mom, who then runs over to where all of the kids are. She speaks to Prompto nicely 'Don't worry, my son just wanted to see this better..what is this? -takes a closer look and then she turns cold. 'You're not a kid...-looks terrified, as she seemingly talks to more so herself than Prompto, whom looks up at her with watering eyes. Right then, an explosion of yells come out from the group of kids and more adults come in to take them away from Prompto. The blond boy looks up with such guilt, his blue/violet eyes watering..as he hears one of the parents say 'He's a freak of nature. He obviously isn't human or he's not going to be much longer!' 

Cor hears all of the sudden commotion and puts down his notes, seeing a sad Prompto standing by himself, crying. Cor looks quickly around at what could have happened and notices all of the scared kids and angry parents, yelling things ...at Prompto. The marshal jumps up and runs over to Prompto , who runs up to him and attaches himself to Cor's leg and hides behind him- 'What is going on here? -to the parents- 'You people like to just pick on kids? -grimaces and looks down at Prompto , who guiltily holds up his broken wristband and Cor instantly knows. He turns back to all of the starers, 'Well, I guess we're not welcome here anymore, since you people clearly can't handle a birthmark. ' -purses his lips- -is instantly greeted with yells of 'That's no birthmark, he's an experiment! He's an MT. We know all about them! Get him away from OUR kids! ' -Prompto starts crying, but has his head buried in Cor's leg, but Cor moves a soothing hand to his hair. Then he looks back up at angry parents. 'Maybe none of you know what you're talking about. I'm his guardian and I would know if he was one or not. ' -cooley - 'And even so, it's really none of your business anyway, right? We all have weird birthmarks-snickers- 'in fact, I could walk up to one of YOUR kids right now and inspect them. If I see a birthmark, I'd raise hell too. I'll be damned if I'm letting you hurt him. ' Parents: No one hurt him! Cor: He's terrified and in tears..I think that's enough to be hurting someone. ' -with that, he hikes up Prompto, trying not to grunt since he's not a baby anymore, and walks them off, grabbing his notes along the way. Prompto clings to him, still crying, head in Cor's chest as they walk all the way to his car. Once he has Prompto inside his car seat, he gently ruffles his hair. 'Prompto, we'll replace that wristband with something that doesn't fray. That's my fault for picking such a thick band. We'll get you something better. ' -hands him back the torn wristband with a faint smile, then his steel blue eyes are on him again, with concern- 'Prompto, you..ARE good. Don't let people tell you are not. You're a good boy, ok? If anyone says you're not, as long as you're on my watch, I won't let them hurt you'-gives Prompto's wrist a little loving rub- 'One day though, I won't be around, so you'll have to stand up for yourself. -laughs- 'Listen to me, you probably won't remember any of this. Oh well. Just remember, YOU..are GOOD. ' -leans in and gives him a kiss on the forehead-


	5. All good things must come to an end....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Cor to give Prompto over to the Argentums. However, he does not give the toddler over till he gives Prompto's adoptive parents a good talking to. Cor has no idea that sixteen years later, he will get to see Prompto again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, after posting this, that my sixteen years thing doesn't fit with Prompto being three the last time Cor saw him. I'm not quite sure how to fix it though, bc to me, it might mess up the flow of the story. I only established sixteen, b/c that's when Cor meets Prompto again. Was just easier. Anyway, hope you guys still enjoy this chapter despite that mess up.

The time has come. Prompto's adoptive parents have been decided. The Argentums. Cor knew this day was coming, but he has had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, he has gotten attached to the boy. On the other hand, Cor felt that he wouldn't be a proper father to the boy. He was in the KingsGlaive and he was single. He seemed to wing this 'fatherhood' thing pretty well, but only with advice and a little help from the Citadel. Kids did grow up and Cor feared that Prompto would eventually come to hate him out of resentment. Besides, he was a good kid, with lots of potential. Sure, he was only 3, but Prompto was very smart for his young age. The marshal wasn't sure if this was because he was naturally gifted or his MT status or what, but he knew Prompto deserved better. Knowing all this, Cor made the most of his remaining days with toddler Prompto. They still slept in the same room, except Prompto slept on a small bed that Cor managed to squeeze into his bedroom. That way, the toddler could still be close, but not too close. As much as Cor actually wouldn't have minded sharing his bed with toddler Prompto, he knew it was also a bad habit to start and wanted to give Prompto's future parents a break. Due to his military training and background, he was able to potty train him already and teach him how to say 'sir' whenever an adult was talking to him. There was a chance that Prompto might not remember any of this, but Cor could at least try. He was an easy kid and very sweet, maybe a little sensitive, but other than that, Cor was confident that he was doing decently with raising him. If only Cor could be sure that the Argentums would treat the boy right. At age 3, they could easily teach Prompto other things..or even change his first name if they wanted to. THAT made Cor's stomach sink. There was only one way...Cor wasn't going to release Prompto until he had a good, long talk with the parents first. They went to King Regis, knowing of Prompto's background, and have already sworn to protect him the best way they knew how. They were well-off financially, intelligent, but busy. They both had well-established careers, but this was all according to King Regis. He knew how attached Cor has gotten to Prompto, so he knew it was only fair to give Cor the choice to be a part of this process or not. Cor was all too willing to be part of it. 

'This is Prompto. ' -Cor says this as he holds the hand of the confused-looking blond boy, who is clutching his well-loved yellow Chocobo plush. The Argentums beam at the boy and marvel at how cute he is. Cor glances down at Prompto who is looking at him curiously. Ouch. That's a stab in his heart. 'Prompto...could you go in the other room and play? The King has some toys out for you. ' / Prompto: y--yes sir....-runs off to the other room- / Immediately , the Argentums stare at Cor in shock. Mr. Argentum speaks up. 'A three-year old? Saying 'sir'? My..Mr. Leonis. You certainly impressed us already. -smiles broadly- /Mrs. Argentum: 'Yes-nods happily- and was that a Chocobo plush? We better make sure to get him a new one, because that one looks a little..well-loved. ' / -Cor blushes at the compliment, then turns serious again. - 'Good luck with that. He's held onto that thing since he was a baby.' -laughs- 'I agree though, he could use a new one. -clears his throat- I also potty-trained him too. ' /-another gasp is heard from both Argentums. The potential father speaks up, 'Bravo! You're making this really easy for us I gotta say. ' -Cor then cuts him off- 'Actually, no, I haven't. Listen, -looks down, pained- 'I fear that I have gotten very attached to him, so of course, I'm worried about his well-being. I must go over some conditions with you first before I....give him to you.' -swallows- This remark gets their attention. 'O-Of course, Mr. Leonis. My wife and I are all ears. We understand this boy has had a unique birth. ' Cor sighs. 'Yes, but it's much more than that. I want what is best for him, but I gotta tell you more about him. He's a very sweet boy,sensitive, playful. A little clingy. He loves hugs and being around people, but especially if he likes you. He doesn't do well in dark rooms by himself. He gets very lonely and scared. When he was a baby, I pulled the crib into my room and let him sleep there, next to my bed. He was much better then. When he got older ..and yes I realize this may come off as coddling, but I put his little bed next to mine in my bedroom. The barcode tattoo on his wrist? We keep it covered up with some sort of wristband. He doesn't do well with heavy leather bands or at the least, not at his age. I thought of black fabric, but that doesn't stay on very well. He ends up putting that on his upper arm instead. Instead, I got him a very lightweight leather wristband. He deals with that much better. Not sure why he bothers with the ribbon on his arm, but he just likes it there. '-chuckles- 'He's quite a unique, quirky boy. I've had him play with other kids , which went fine, until they saw his tattoo, so you must keep it covered. Otherwise, I think he will play well with others. Alright, -sighs- down to other business. I heard that you two are busy with your jobs. Fair enough, as I am with mine as well. However, I must ask that you make sure, that he's always taken care of. If he's going to end up being a latchkey kid, make sure he has what he needs.' -his eyes well up a little and he abruptly turns his head, trying to steer those incoming tears away. - 'Excuse me...ahem..-turns back and is already well-composed- 'I feel that he is very smart, so school shouldn't be a problem. He could probably go to the same school that the prince goes to one day. ' 'Of course, that is up to you two. My final stipulations ? Try not to raise your voices at him. Be firm, but watch the tone of your voice if you have to scold him. He knows he's ...'unique', but he doesn't know HOW unique. He is an MT, but in all this time, he hasn't shown any sign of transforming. He deals best with positive reinforcement , so lots of praise. When warranted of course.' -idly rubs the bridge of his nose- 'and lastly, I want him to keep his first name. I just..-sighs- it's my only real claim to him. I'd really like for him to keep it. -voice breaks a little and he shrugs it off- 'So, how about it? Can you two honor those conditions? ' The Argentums have been super focused on Cor the whole time he kept talking. They look serious, but maybe a little nervous as well. There's an awkward silence in the room, when Mr. Argentum finally speaks up. 'Yes sir. My wife and I will do our absolute best. ' -Cor sighs in huge relief, although he was aware of the silence. - 'Good, that is good. If there are any questions or problems, you...can call me. Granted the situation, it's probably best for me to...not see him for a while. Don't want to confuse Prompto. ' -The Argentums nod. 'We most certainly will. ' 

It is done. Cor returns to his apartment, which feels so empty now. Luckily, to lessen Cor's heartache , some people from the Citadel, cleared his place of all evidence that a little kid lived there. After it was all done, King Regis gave Cor a big hug. Regis knew that Cor was doing his best to not go to pieces. Cor wasn't really a cryer, but his eyes told it all. The only comfort Cor got from it, was that Prompto would still be in the same area. Maybe there was a chance he could see him again, but would Cor be able to stand it? Plus, would Prompto even remember him? In any case, Cor was now going to live the life he originally had before a little fugitive stole his heart. 

-Sixteen years later, Cor in the training room, waiting for his new trainee for the Crownsguard. Cor was now 41, but still sharp on his feet with some scars and calloused hands included. Behind his stoic demeanor, he was nervous as hell. He kept trying to change his mindset , that this was just a trainee and not...-the door opens and in comes a blond teenager, in his school uniform, which matches Prince Noctis', with a bright smile and those..blue/violet eyes. 'S-sir Cor Leonis? Um..I'm supposed to train with you today. I'm Prompto ^_^! -sticks out his hand, his wristband obvious and he stammers- 'oops, sorry,sir! -bows down instead- Cor's heart melts all over again.


	6. How long have you had that black ribbon? It's frayed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor Leonis starts training the new trainee, still not sure if this was THE Prompto that he raised himself for three years.He finds out that, in fact, this IS the Prompto he knew, and he still has that old ribbon/band from when he was young. Cor believes that it's just a coincidence ,but Prompto's black ribbon/band that he wears on the top of his right arm. Interesting enough, he also has a wristband on his right wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait on the update, but I knew this chapter would be way different from the preceding chapters. Also, I knew I referred to the band on his arm, as a 'ribbon' before, but I'm guessing it's technically a kerchief /or band. I'll probably give it multiple names, but you guys know what it is. It's the cloth material that Prompto always wears, besides his wristband. :p. Anyway, hope you guys like it. :) This is not betaed as usual, so please forgive me ^^; . Last note: the format is a little different, but thought it flowed better with so much talking. Also, there is a switch of POVs. ok, i'll shut up now. thanks for following this work. It is definitely a labor of love <3.

Cor couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been the boy that he raised from infant to toddler,sixteen years ago? There was only one way to find out, by strictly asking the source, but how the hell would he ask something like that? Besides, THE Prompto or not, he was tasked to train the boy, so that would have to take priority. Cor takes the boy under his wing and quickly realizes what Prompto's weak points are. He kept running away every time Cor lunged at him with his sword. 

'Prompto, I keep telling you. Be ready with your own sword to block my incoming attack.' -Cor squeezes the bridge of his nose, trying his best to not be frustrated. - 'It's just like with sports. You can't just run away from the ball, you hit it in some way. ' 

The blond teen bows down in defeat, a nervous wreck. 'Aaahh I know. But..sir...it..I can't help it ><. It's like an instinct thing.' -makes a face and he hops back up on both feet. 'Plus, you look kind of scary coming at me like that-nervous grin- I mean, you're Cor..the freaking Immortal. How am I NOT going to be scared? ' 

'.........Prompto, 'Cor the Immortal' is just a title, not a lifestyle. I only come at you to make it as much like a real battle as possible. In real life, your opponent is not going to just slowly make their way over to you. I'm not training you any differently from how I train my other students. -can see the almost soul-crushing look on Prompto's eyes- 'We've been at this for 30 minutes now. There must be another way. ' -frowns, deep in thought-

'Umm..-the teen shifts his feet. Once they met up earlier, he changed out of his school uniform and into more suitable workout clothes, gray sweatpants with a red sleeveless shirt. He still kept on his wristband, but made a point to put on a ragged black band on his bicep, on the same arm as the wristband. 'My dad taught me some target practice with a bb gun. I don't think that would do much in the Crownsguard though. -sighs- 'Since when does royalty need guys who can shoot unless they're snipers? I'm so lame ><'. 

'Wait..-Cor's steel blue eyes spark up- 'are you being serious right now? Everyone needs a gunner. You don't have to just be a sniper. You just have to learn how to move and shoot at the same time. ' -he walks up to the boy, who just stares at him like he grew two heads- 'I'm serious. Trust me, every skill is vital.-he puts a hand on Prompto's shoulder- You just have to learn how to hone it. ' -looks into Prompto's eyes- 'Now, we have 30 minutes left. Put aside those doubts and try it. Don't waste this opportunity. ' 

'.........' -he inwardly gasps at the man before him. He was still in awe that a man of Cor Leonis' stature , would even bother with him, but here they were. His adoptive parents told him only a few things about him, but that he was good and that , despite Cor's scary demeanor, that he would be fine. Now, THAT didn't make any sense to him. He heard rumors about Cor being so strict with training, that if you didn't get it in the first 30 minutes, or if you were late, or if you looked at him wrong, then you were thrown out like yesterday's garbage. The eyes were intimidating, yet...soothing somehow, as if there was a warmth behind him. Then again, maybe Prompto was getting excited over nothing. Cor WAS handsome, very handsome, for a man who wasn't known to smile ever. A little scary, but it seemed like Cor really saw potential in him and was giving him another chance. 

'Prompto? Are you going to try this again or not? I hate to rush you , but it's now or never and I have other students. '

'Aahh..right! Sorry! -Prompto blushes fiercely , realizing that he must have spaced out. He was going to have to watch that...especially since the Marshall was in right in front of him, awaiting an answer. 'Yes sir! -he salutes- 'I will try out a gun! ' 

Cor chuckles, 'Good. Was afraid you left me there for a moment. Let's get you a weapon suitable for your skill and preferably one that will not hurt ME. ' -Prompto beams- 

Training went a lot better this time around. As Cor suspected, the boy just needed a little confidence and a little push to shine. He was great with long-range weapons like guns, crossbows, you name it. He was fast on his feet. He would fall down a lot, but he'd always hop back up and be ready for more. During training, when Cor could even look, that raggedy band on his bicep, kept bugging him. He remembered seeing Prompto put it on before they started their training session. Cor thought it an odd thing to put on before a workout. A lot of people would put on sweatbands on their foreheads, but on the arm? The marshal asked Prompto about it, just getting a vague 'I just always wear it. Kind of like a necklace, ya know? I feel naked without it. Heard I wore it when I was a kid too. My parents never seem to care though.' -shrugs- 'I guess it's like a ratty old security blanket ^^. You gotta have it with you at all times before it starts to smell.' -laughs- 

Interesting, Cor thought to himself. He made a mental note to ask Prompto a little more about himself during mini-breaks. He normally wouldn't ask, or even pry, but nagging thoughts have been haunting him since before this session began. He HAD to know if this boy , was the child he raised years ago. It would put his mind at rest, although he's not sure if he'll be relieved or not. 

Once they have a moment, Cor tries to cautiously ask some general questions. Luckily, Prompto was a talker.  
'My adoptive parents took me in when I was 3. Never knew my real mother or father, but I never really missed them. My parents are good, but they're not around very much. Their jobs take up a lot of their time. I was kind of a latchkey kid, so I'd let myself in at home. I..was alone a lot, but I had this sweeeet camera.' -his eyes light up- 'I'd just play with it , figure out how it worked and all..then started taking pictures. It was a good time killer when I was finished with my homework ..and after working out.' -looks suddenly ashamed- 

Cor has been listening patiently this whole time while sitting across from him, in the rest area, in a chair. They have just sat there and had some swigs of water and a brief moment to catch their breaths. 'What? Are you ashamed of..working out? -puzzled-  
'Nahh..it's just WHY I had to work out. I was kind of ..-sighs in anguish- 'kind of fat. I never really thought about it till one day...and..I realized I just couldn't be in THAT body anymore. Was bad enough that I have a tattoo that I gotta hide. '-grimaces- 'Already felt like a freak..but I didn't have to be a heavy one. '  
Cor's heart drops. He knew it. The barcode tattoo, the adoption age, the ragged band of fabric and of course, the last family name too, but Cor seemed to deny that fact all along. He must have forgotten the last name..or maybe he didn't WANT it to be Prompto. However, he feels a sudden warmth in him, then a brief sadness. His parents sounded like they WERE good people, but very absent. 'You are not a freak, Prompto. You were just a kid with a bum deal.' -mutters- a very bum deal. The marshal had a bad feeling that this little complex of Prompto's , stemmed from years of neglect and no praise, which made his blood boil. 

The hour is over, and Prompto is excitedly talking about how it went. 'Omg, that was awesome! I'm a gunner! ^_~ -does some finger-gun poses and a stance at Cor- 'Thanks so much for helping me, sir! I know you kinda gotta help me, -laughs- but I mean putting up with me. -bounces- Cor keeps on a his stern expression, but his lips do quirk up a bit in a smile. Gods, he was just as adorable as he was when he was a kid. He turned out so , he hates for the inappropriate thoughts, but he turned out just...beautiful. The only physical difference was he had sharper freckles on his face, and his blond hair de-poofed a little and was parted at the side, in a sleek, clean manner. Those same blue/violet eyes. The boy was just 16, but Cor already knew he'd turn into a fine adult one day. Although he didn't raise him all of his life, Cor could take pride in the fact that he saved him from that lab in Nifliheim, changed the boy's fate for the better. 

 

'Can we train again?! ^_^ Err..I mean, if you can make it in your busy schedule. ' -the blond shifts his feet nervously, arm behind his head, with a smile that could melt an ice-cold man's heart. 

'If I can fit you in my schedule, then yes. You still need a lot of practice, so don't get too cocky yet. ' -has a teeny smile, but then remembers his old advice- 'But yes..you did a fine job for your first session. I will give my number to your parents and they OR you can contact me to schedule another session. I mean, seeing that your parents aren't around a lot' -feels a sudden weird sensation in his gut- 'If...that doesn't bother you of course.' -coughs- 'Some teenagers might feel shy or weird about calling an adult up personally. ' 

Prompto's heart flutters a little. Why is he talking like that? Is Cor...nervous? Why is he suddenly concerned about moral ethics? He had several young students, right? This was their first meeting, yet Prompto knew a bit about him, although some of it was probably just rumors, but he liked the marshal. Something about him, just made Prompto feel...safe. Who knew? Maybe he could become a mentor? Prompto certainly hoped so. 'It's not weird at all! -he chirps- ' I could call you, but it would just have to be after school. Hope I get to see you again soon! -he trots out- 

Cor Leonis certainly hoped to see the boy again soon. He felt an urge to protect him, more than the usual trainer would. Perhaps it was because his heart was clouded by judgement of the Argentums. Also, maybe it was the shock of seeing him again after all these years, but he felt a teeny bit of attraction to him. 'Gods, damn me to hell. '


	7. Time to reflect on Prompto's origin story..or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes back home after his first training session with the Marshal and reflects. What is about Cor Leonis that draws him only after one meeting? He asks his parents about how they know him and ..how Cor knows HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, guys. I'll try to update more often, but I wanted to make sure to give you a good, long chapter. This chapter is told from Prompto's POV. In case I never addressed it in earlier chapters, '~ ..~' means the character's thoughts. As usual, not BETAed. Thanks to my loyal readers. :)

Prompto returns home that evening, closing and locking the door behind him. He was still in awe at how well his first training session for the Crownsguard went. It started off so nerve-wracking, but the Marshal's pep talk, the blond teen felt on top of the world. Not only was his dream coming true with possibly joining the Crownsguard and protecting his best friend , Noct, he got PRAISE from the Marshal. How many people could say THAT? 

'I'm hoooooome ^_^! Mom..Dad! I did great on the training! Well, actually, it kinda sucked at first ^^; , but then the Marshall gave me another chance and said I could be a great gunner for the team. ' -strolls into where his parents would usually be, which would be either the living room or the kitchen, but finds a note on the island in the kitchen instead. drops his bag of a change of clothes on the floor and takes the note, reading it. sighs sadly- 

~Mom and Dad are out again. Won't be back till late. They're out to a fancy business dinner and won't be back till late. Again. There's food in the fridge, but it's probably fast food that I can't eat. ~ -winces and he raids the fridge, ignoring the bag of a burger and fries for him, and opting to make a huge salad for himself instead and load it up with veggies, proteins like meat and cheeses, and salad dressing. It was still much better than the fast food alternative.

He loved his adoptive parents, but their constant absence, still got to him even now. Only difference now, was that he wasn't a lonely, fat kid anymore. Instead, he was a skinny kid who could barely get their attention, even with good grades. Even though he was 16, Prompto really envied the kids that had 'helicopter' parents. His friends made it sound annoying as hell, but hey, they at least knew THEIR parents cared. It seemed like whatever Prompto did, his parents, when they WERE around, didn't take notice of him. Oddly enough, the Marshal was the first adult, outside of his teachers, who took notice of him. They only had just one training session, but...no one ever believed in him like that before. 

~Huh. I wonder if the Marshal was serious about me calling him up on my own. I could go ahead and schedule another session. ~ -shrugs to himself. Normally, kids would have to ask their parents for permission first for something like that, but somehow...Prompto felt like it didn't matter. However, would it be kinda weird to up and call Mr. Leonis so soon after he just saw him? Wait..it's not like this was someone he just went out with...was it? Prompto's mind is suddenly filled with all sorts of exciting thoughts. Was the Marshal looking forward to training him again? Would he get to work one on one with him in the Crownsguard one day? 

 

Later that night, Prompto is settling in bed for the night. His parents did come home and he told them of his time with the Marshal. Surprisingly, they were both equally impressed and shared an odd smile toward one another. His father especially, went on about how Cor Leonis was not a man to praise just anyone. Prompto's mother had interjected also that Leonis was an often busy man, so his free time was valuable. The fact that he gave Prompto another chance, was a blessing to say the least. 

'Umm..did...Mr. Cor Leonis -looks sheepish- 'know me..before? Or did he know you?' -eyes both his mom and dad- 'He talked to me like he knew stuff...that no one else would know. Sh--should I be worried? flattered? ^^; It's just..kinda weird. I mean, I just met him, right? How come he...'

Mr. Argentum puts a hand up. 'Let me stop you right there, Prompto. -his brows furrow in thought, exchanging a look with the suddenly nervous-looking Mrs. Argentum. 'Mr. Leonis...-pauses- does know..DID know you, but..in a vague sense. You know we're not your biological parents. We took you in on account of ...a stranger bringing you in.' -looks suddenly nervous, which puzzles Prompto- 

~Why is Dad talking like that? Was this stranger bad? Was HE my real father? I know I was...found, but..no one ever told me where from. ~ 

Mrs. Argentum comes in for her husband's rescue from this obviously difficult and rather awkward talk. 'Prompto, dear, what your father is trying to say is...a military man, left you on our doorstep. You were such a tiny little thing, but so lively! Some trouble was going on at the Citadel and you were endangered and...' 

'Wait! -Prompto pales- 'The Citadel? Are you saying I came from there? That i'm...royalty? N-no way! -his mouth forms an O- 'holy..really?! Am I secretly like Noct? But...-tilts head- he doesn't have my birthmark though. ' -frowns- 'why doesn't he?! ' 

Mrs. Argentum sighs and rubs her temple. 'Prompto..please , wait till adults finish talking before you interrupt. -stern , yet tired tone to her voice- 'I was saying that you were in trouble and we took you in. You just happened to be at the Citadel. You were not FROM there. Mr. Leonis worked there and was tasked to bring you to us at our doorstep. ' 

'S-sorry. -instantly looks like a hurt puppy- 'I'm just..I dunno..it's confusing. I thought you said you took me in when I was 3? The way you're talking, you make it sound like I was some ...weird, reject baby that no one could bother with. -his eyes suddenly well up- 'It's my birthmark , isn't it? I'm some mutant, aren't I? -gets up, eyes on fire- 'I read all of the comics. ' -is practically shaking now- 

Mr. Argentum recovers from his lie to the boy, which obviously isn't going well. Why did he have to be such a curious teenager? 'Enough! You read too many comics. If I were you, I'd be grateful. If it wasn't for the man, you probably wouldn't have survived. -sighs, suddenly realizing how harsh this all sounds. - 'Ok..alright..Mr. Leonis has made an impression on you. It sounds like you would really benefit from his training and it would keep your head out of of those crazy ideas from your comics. If you like, schedule another session with him, but don't disappoint him. He's doing this for free after all. He normally charges, so be mindful of that. Once he heard about you, he wanted to help us out, so there you are. Now, we're going to bed now. Goodnight. '

Later that night, as if sleepwalking, Prompto crawls into his bed, gazing out at the night sky from his bay window. He hated to admit it, but his father WAS right. The boy had a pretty nice life for a teenage boy. He never had to want or need for anything. His parents never put him under a curfew or nagged him. This time tonight, oddly, was the first time that either of them had a nagging tone. Did they resent the Marshal or respect him for what he did? Prompto usually was one to just have good faith in what people told him, but something about the story , bothered him. It was like some details were missing. He had a feeling though, that his parents wouldn't tell him. Sighing, he pulls his camera out of his backpack and turns it on to find some pics he caught of Cor earlier that afternoon. He looks over and smiles, feeling warmth go through him. Something about this man, just made him feel safer, like he could cuddle up to him and tell him his problems, and it would be all okay. Was it because the man had a charming authority behind him..like a father figure would...or was it something else? Prompto gazed back out of the window with a wistful smile. 

~I wonder when I'll get to see you again, Marshal. I hope soon because I...need your voice , dammit. Tell me everything is alright and that I'm good. I know I just met you, but ..you met ME. What's the deal? Why..did you leave me here? I...want to be back in that room with you ~ .


	8. A late night call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor reflects on his training session with Prompto Argentum, when the very source calls him late at night to schedule another session. The marshal finds that Prompto is not only hungry for training, but also for knowing information about his and Cor's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plowed this out late at night, so hopefully it makes sense. lol. As usual,it's not betad.

Cor is sitting in his apartment,nursing a beer, as he sits in front of his window. His KingsGlaive uniform is rumpled from a long day of training new upcomers for the Crownsguard. It was a pretty normal work day, except for that one trainee, a certain blond with striking blue/violet eyes. Thoughts of Prompto, haven't left the man since earlier that evening. The boy seemed to have taken a liking to him..once he got over being intimidated by him that is. The marshal chuckles at the memory. In the pit of his stomach though, he does worry that he may have crossed the line with the phone call bit. He just..felt a strong urge to be there for Prompto. Make up for all the things he missed out on when Prompto was growing up. Maybe he made a mistake after all for giving away Prompto. If he kept Prompto, maybe the boy could have grown up without a complex. Then again, maybe it was better this way, because..frankly, his feelings were getting a little more than familiar for the boy. Cor wasn't sure why, besides it obviously not being ethical, but he found himself just..wanting to hold him and protect him, guard him, ...love him. In an unconditional way....or was it only that? It couldn't be. It wasn't right. He raised Prompto himself..hated letting him go, and then wanted him back again. At the time of the training, Cor didn't think beyond that. After all, it was completely common to have repeat sessions with students. That was the basics of training in anything. Through the rest of the day, Prompto's words to him, resonated in his head. 

~The Argentums. Damn them. I just knew something wasn't quite right about them. A kid shouldn't have gone through what he did. He did nothing to deserve that. No kid should feel like his parents don't care about him. I guess if Prompto was your typical teenage boy that didn't give a damn, then maybe it wouldn't matter. Prompto is different though. ~ 

As Cor ponders all this, his cell phone suddenly rings. 'Hm? ' -looks at the caller ID and doesn't recognize it. Figures it's a new client , so answers it. 'Cor Leonis speaking. How can I help you?' -doesn't realize how tired he sounds until a familiar chirpy voice goes 'Sir...! I mean, Mr. Cor..aah..I mean-clears throat- it's Prompto..Prompto Argentum? The uhhh....' -Cor interrupts him, which he normally wouldn't do, but he figures this would save Prompto the trouble- 'Yes, of course, I remember you Prompto. What is this regarding? Another training session? If so, this is pretty late to schedule one. It's past 11pm. ' 

On the other end of the call, Prompto is lying in his bed, in pj bottoms and a sleeveless shirt. His eyeglasses are on for the night, which after brushing his teeth, is the last thing he does before bed. He couldn't sleep though, because he..just HAD to hear Cor's voice again, that deep gravel that made his heart flutter already. He knew it was late, but he also knew he'd lose the nerve to call him if he didn't do it right then. He pegged Cor to be somewhat of a night owl. 'Sorry. I ..didn't realize how late it was. Can we..schedule another training session sometime this week? I don't wanna wait too long or I'll get rusty. '

Cor gives a little sigh, not sure what to make of this obvious lie. 'Do your parents know about this, Prompto? I feel like you're sneaking around. Why else would you call this late at night? To an adult you barely know? '

Prompto lets out a timid sigh. 'Ok, ok, you got me, sir. I...kind of got into it with my parents earlier. They said you knew me, then gave me this weird story about how you dropped me off at their doorstep, as a baby ,b/c the Citadel was in trouble.' 

Cor's breath hitches. ~What in Six's name? THAT'S the story they gave him? Why did they even tell him?! ~ -he tries to keep a calm breath, although he's livid now. What else could they have told the boy or NOT told him for that matter? 'Prompto...listen to me, -speaks evenly- your parents ARE right. I DO know you, but...they weren't entirely truthful with it you it seems. ' 

Prompto's eyes widen, almost dropping his phone at that. 'Really? I..thought so! ' -his voice suddenly drops, almost sounding sad- 'It's dumb I guess to even tell you this, but...you're like..the first adult in my life, that I feel ..safe with? Gods..this sounds lame ><. I just..aaaghhh..I want you to train me again and...I..want to get to know you better. I wanna know more about ME. You might know me better than THEY do' -seemingly recovers, his happy demeanor returning. 'B-besides-laughs nervously- it's not really fair that you know all this stuff about ME, when I barely know YOU. Soooooo..can you train me again this week?' 

Cor softens at the confession. The boy really did have a way with making Cor soft. He wasn't sure if it was because of the old memories or just Prompto's endearing personality, but he just couldn't say no. In fact, he wondered if he could do Prompto one better. 'I will do better than that. If you are free tomorrow, after your classes of course, meet me in the training room and we'll...talk. I will do my best to explain to you everything that has happened. How does that sound?'

Prompto beams. 'Y--yeah..I mean, yes sir! I want to know and I'll be there!' 

Cor chuckles. 'That's quite a 180 you did there. Glad to know I made you happy. Now, -stern note back in his voice- 'You should hang up now and go to bed. It's a school night after all. '

Prompto: 'Aah..right..yes..gnight, sir! see you tomorrow!' -ends the call and he flops on the bed, with a big smile on his face. grabs his pillow, takes his glasses off and puts them on the bedside table, then pulls his pillow to his chest, and goes to sleep. - 

Cor shakes his head afterward, but is smiling. Prompto sounded so relieved and happy and..even relaxed. Cor never knew himself to relax people, but Prompto seemed to recover around him. The marshal found himself still thinking about the boy as he retired for the night as well. He should have been nervous, but..it would feel good letting the truth out after all these years. The truth of his and Prompto's history anyway. The other stuff...the impure thoughts he was trying to keep out of his mind, those would have to wait till another time.


	9. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor meets up with Prompto the next day to tell him everything Prompto wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual, but it's been a while since I updated this fic. Work and other stuff, but I'm so glad to write it. It looks like a lot of you love it too, so thanks again for the continued support!

The next day, after school, Prompto runs into the training room, excited to see Cor again. He wasn't sure why, but he just felt like this would be a good session. Not so much the training progress, but talking to Cor about 'things' . He knew he just met him, and although it made him nervous, he looked forward to those intense blue eyes of Cor's , looking at him. As soon as he sees Cor, just sitting in a chair, hands folded in his lap, waving him over, the blond's heart pounds again. 

'Heya! I mean, hello again ^^; Mr. Leonis. ' -he sits down in a chair opposite of Cor, suddenly nervous- 

Cor shakes his head. 'Just 'Cor' will do, Prompto. No need for formalities between us.' -he folds his hands in contemplation as he tries to figure out where to start with this whole 'I'll tell Prompto everything. ' deal. The marshal thought on it all night and all through the day. He honestly thought he'd be prepared for this, but seeing Prompto with his innocent face, made Cor start to question if this was a good idea. 

'I'll call you , Cor then! '-beams , flattered.- 'Um, so ..Cor...-frowns- 'how..do you know me? Who are my real parents? ' -he never thought about that before, but he figured just..why not go all out with the questions? - 

Cor sighs, looking down, feeling a lump in his throat. He didn't know the teenage Prompto very well, so he wasn't sure how he'd react. Those blue/violet eyes look at him expectantly. -he clears his throat- 'I..knew you when you were a baby. I actually took you in for...a while. 

Prompto's mouth drops. 'When I was a ...BABY? -eyes wide- 'wait..how long is a while? where did you find me? YOU'RE not my real dad, right? ' -his stomach sinks at the last one, because if that was true, how would he..deal with this sudden little crush?- 

Cor doesn't know whether to laugh or to tell him to calm down with his questions, so he just answers them one by one. Clearly, Prompto was still an..excitable boy. 'I raised you till you were 3 years old, I found you in Nifliheim, and no, I have no blood relation to you. ' -his cheeks redden for once- ~Thank god for THAT, because things would be really awkward then. ~ 

Prompto takes all of this in, not sure how to feel. Then, his eyes start burning. 'I..why...why didn't my adoptive parents tell me that? ' -frowns, looking heartbroken- 'Oh..right..it's because I was a ...Niff, right? ' -he shuffles a foot awkwardly- 'Why did YOU take me in though? Wasn't I considered the enemy? ' 

Cor shakes his head, stern. 'You were only a baby then, Prompto. How much harm could you do? '-He then slowly reaches out to grab Prompto's arm, very lightly pushing up the school jacket sleeve- 'forgive me for being familiar, but could you take your wristband off? I must verify again that it's there'. 

Prompto's heartbeat races at the man's warm, yet calloused touch on his arm. This was a man who clearly got into a number of fights in his lifetime and it made him a mix of being intimidated, yet thrilled at the same time. 'Ahh..that's fine. You're kind of my trainer now, so ^^; , you have permission over my body I guess. ' Cor gives him a frown. 'Er, I meant you know, within training reasons. i'd..never let you just do anything you'd want..and ..huh? IT? O--okay. ' -removes his wristband, exposing the bar code tattoo- 

Cor sighs. 'I just wanted to check it again. You..well, I know about that tattoo, but just remember Prompto. Think of it like a..birthmark. ' 

Prompto eyes suddenly grow into a rage. He knew he was still only 16, but he felt he had the right to know. He was tired of always feeling left out of the loop. 'Just tell me what it means, sir!' -his eyes shake in anger as he idly covers his wrist back up, pulling away from Cor- 

It breaks the the Marshal's heart, because part of him knows he shouldn't tell Prompto, yet maybe he should. 'I raised you myself Prompto, because I ...rescued you. From a lab. ' -he lowers his eyes- 'and it was dangerous and I stole you away. I bought you to King Regis to explain why I did it.' -looks into Prompto's eyes- 'I solely took responsibility of you and you lived with me in my apartment. I had a little help from the Citadel and King Regis, but I basically raised you on my own. ' 

'But that still doesn't tell me anything! '-he hops up from his chair and glares at Cor- 'Why was I in a lab? Why was I dangerous? Maybe you're making this up to make me feel better! I AM a mutant, aren't I? -grimaces, tears falling down his face- 

'Prompto, please! -stands up too- 'there's no need to get so upset. You turned out wonderfully and..-blinks- wait..mutant? -raises an eyebrow- 'Seriously? You think you're a mutant? Must be those comics the kids read nowadays-shakes his head- 'but no, you're not a monster. Just..hear me out. Sit back down. ' 

The blond sits back down, but he's clearly not happy, but he is calmer at Cor's little laugh to the mutant line. 'S-Sorry. It's just -he uses his sleeve to wipe his eyes- 'I just feel like I'm no good. Like i'm some sort of burden that everyone is stuck with. That I'm not beneficial to anyone. ' 

Cor sits back down, with slight relief on his face, then he frowns again. 'Stop that negative thinking right now, Prompto. You should never think that about yourself. Your parents made you feel that way and..-sighs- kids used to tease you. I..didn't think you'd remember that, but they did. People often hate what they don't understand. Whether it's out of fear OR hate, they feel the need to belittle that person when they can. I am sorry that exists, but it's reality. That is why I had you always cover up that tattoo. I told your parents the same thing. It was for YOUR protection, not theirs. ' -still isn't sure if Prompto believes him or not, so he speaks softly- 'Do you recall where you got that torn ribbon? The one I saw on you yesterday? You started that while you still lived with me, when you were a toddler. Also, I named you. -he cracks a thin smile- 

'Uh..er..my black ribbon that I wear on my arm? My..parents told me that it was just something I always did when I was little, but that I did it before they adopted me. ' -he has finally stopped crying, but now, he feels a heaviness in his heart. So it's true? Cor was his..godfather? He finally lets out a laugh. 'You're telling me that Cor, the freaking Immortal, raised me first? I....' 

Cor interrupts him because he just can't stand it anymore. 'Prompto, I saved you from a lab in Nifliheim while I was on a mission. You were in harm's way, but I got you out in the nick of time. That made you and I, fugitives, so I discussed it with King Regis and he went with my suggestion to take you in myself...till we found suitable parents for you. I wanted you to live as normal of a life as possible, so I made arrangements with your parents. I didn't want you knowing more than you needed, to cause you unnecessary pain, especially at such a young age. ' -his eyes, which usually looked piercing, had a sudden warmth behind them. - 'I cared about you a lot and I had a hell of a time letting you go, but I knew it was the right thing. Or so I thought. You're...very dear to me, Prompto. '-dares to reach for the boy's arm again, to give it a light touch, not wanting to step over the line. - 

Prompto would have still have loved to know what made him so dangerous, but he was too shocked and touched to respond. His eyes travel to where Cor's hand is and he speaks, voice breaking 'You saved me and then..wanted to keep me? ' -his eyes tear up again, but this time , the blond gives his heart-melting smile- 'Do you still want me?'


	10. 'Why not? I'm still adoptable!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor explains to Prompto how he feels about the idea of adopting Prompto again. It is a no-no, but he quells Prompto's reaction with an alternative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long lapse of updating. I might post another chapter tonight, but for now, this one is short and sweet. Some nice little Cor and Prompto banter. :)

The young blond's words stunned the marshal. 'Do you still want me?' The hell is he supposed to say to THAT? Plus, given his latest thoughts about Prompto, this did not bode well. Sure, he just 're-met' Prompto after many, many years, but it was like seeing an old friend again. An old friend that had your heart and soul and good gods, what was happening to him? 

'I....that is , -Cor looked down, embarrassed- 'That's a hard question to answer, Prompto. ' 

'Whaa? -Prompto's eyes go wide in shock- 'but...why not? I'm still adoptable!' -he pushes his lips out in an exaggerated pout- 

'This is not a joke, Prompto.' -Cor sighs- 'You're asking me, a man whom you haven't seen since you were a baby, to possibly just... take you in again? -he grimaces- 'Besides, your parents would not approve I'm pretty sure. '

'Pfft...-Prompto looks away, wincing- 'you already paid more attention to me in two days than THEY have in years. You raised me before. I'd be easier now..I'd help you out! I AM 16 after all. ' -looks back at Cor, his blue/violet eyes shining with tears. - 

'......Prompto, you only JUST met me , technically speaking. Do you always get this attached to people so quickly? -frowns in concern- 'You really must reel it back a bit if you want to become one of the Crownsguard'. 

The blond lets out a deep sigh. 'I..well..yeah..' -blushes, seeming to calm down- 'I kind of always had that ...-he puts his hand behind his neck awkwardly- 'My....-sucks in a breath- ..dad... used to tease me about it. Said I crushed on people faster than girls do. ' 

'I see and you...WHAT?' -Cor eyes the blond, who suddenly looks like a deer in the headlights, except his mouth was hanging open. '

'Ohh..uh..crap! I mean, sorry. He just meant that I liked people quickly...yeah...liked. -laughs awkward- 'because hey, if you're an attractive person, with a cool quality about you. A kick-ass one actually, then yeah..I'll like you'-forces a goofy grin- 

Cor's blue eyes stare him down. 'I see. ' -he purses his lips- 'So , you're saying that you're not like this because you have an immediate crush on me? ' -deadpan, although he is actually pretty amused at this boy's awkward cover-up. -

'Y-yeah! I don't like you at all! ^_^ ' -Prompto bounces in his seat, convinced that he's safe now from his flub- 

'What?! ' -The marshal's eyes stare him down- 

'!!! No..no..I don't mean it like THAT! '. -holds up his hands in defense- 'I just...respect you a lot, ya know? -smiles innocently- 

Cor mentally curses himself for adoring that last attempt at a fake-out of a confession. He clears his throat. 'Okay, let's just start this again. Ahem, I can't..rightly take you in, when you are legally bound to your adoptive parents. Doesn't seem like they are abusing you, nor physically neglecting you. However, I CAN become your mentor besides your trainer. Who knows? Maybe we can even become proper friends.' -gives a thin-lipped smile, but it is a real smile-

Prompto is about to protest, but he hears out the rest of Cor's sentence. He positively BEAMS. 'Yes!! I'd like that, sir! -jumps up and actually hugs the marshal...tightly- 

~Ghh! He's..hugging me and he's on my lap practically. !! This is highly inappropriate probably , but....~ -is caught off guard as hell, but he hesitently , hugs the boy back- 'You're welcome , Prompto. I look forward to training you and getting to know you better.' -his hand slowly slips up to the boy's hair and gently strokes it. The act not being of a sexual nature, but of more of a fatherly one, including the awkward lap hug, that felt a little too enjoyable and wrong and '.....'Ahem! yes well, let's get to training ,shall we? -lightly pushes Prompto off of him and smiles- 

Prompto gives him an adorable pout, but gets off of him. 'Sorry, just got excited. -grins and stands up. - 'I'm ready for action, sir! ^_^' 

~This is going to be difficult. ~


	11. 'I'M proud of you, Prompto'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now five years later. During those years, Cor and Prompto trained together and bonded as mentor/protege and friends. It is now time for 20-year old Prompto, to join the Crownsguard. However, his bond with Cor has to be kept under wraps. The two of them have both gotten attached to each other,beyond a friend level, although Cor has not acted on it. 
> 
> Now, Cor is taking Prompto to pick up his Crownsguard uniform. Also, to swing him back home to show his parents, which he is in for disappointment when he finds his parents aren't there. Cor comforts him....

Five years later, Cor now age 45 and Prompto, age 20, are now thick as thieves with their bond. However, because of Prompto's parents, Cor and Prompto were not to talk about their friendship in public. It might look like Prompto 'sucked up' to get into the Crownsguard, despite people knowing that Cor trained him. The marshal didn't understand this mindset, but he suspected that Prompto's parents' reasoning was more so selfish than concern for Prompto himself. They were quite big on their boy being one of Noctis' comrades in battle, yet they didn't want Prompto bragging about Cor the whole time. In fact, the 'best case' scenario , was that Prompto acted like he didn't know Cor Leonis at all, or at least, he hasn't known him in a long while. At this, Cor just sighed and hugged Prompto on one of the many sessions, where they weren't training, but instead hanging out in Cor's apartment. It was unspoken between them, but ......there was a spark there. The blond was very heartbroken when his parents told him this and cried to him in frustration. Cor, being the type of man he is, just quieted Prompto down with a little pep talk. 

'Prompto, it's not ...that big of a deal. ' -Cor lied through his teeth, because in a weird way, he felt like he was losing Prompto again. It wasn't unusual for Prompto to go to Cor for a good cry or comfort. Even though Cor was a tough guy that kept his emotions in, he knew how sensitive Prompto was and ...as long as Prompto didn't show it in front of the Crownsguard, he could cry and complain to him anytime. 

'It's a big deal to ME, Cor. ' -Prompto winces hard- 'I have to roll into the Crownsguard and just say 'yeah..I was trained and I'm ready to go! No way, I was trained by the other Glaives...' or 'hey..Cor? Never heard of that guy ...that first adopted me and named me and was my mentor..and ...that is the only person I can talk to!' -he clutches onto Cor, them both standing in his apartment, head in the older man's chest. 

Cor stiffens, trying not to get upset and he slowly tries to stroke Prompto's back. The gesture was supposed to be of comfort, but it somehow felt almost romantic. Technically, he could date Prompto now.....but he..couldn't risk that for multiple reasons. Over the years, Cor's feelings for Prompto, definitely grew into more than just family affection. However, he has not made a move, although Prompto hasn't been shy exactly about his feelings toward him. Whenever Prompto LIKED somebody, he really threw it on there thick. He wasn't the..smoothest about it. He talked about him constantly, he always seemed to 'happen' by wherever Cor was. It was cute at first, but then Cor had to take him aside one day and explain how it might look like stalker behavior instead of just a young boy pining. 

'Cor? Can I...still call you or text you after I join the Crownsguard? At least give me THAT. ' -he mock pouts, looking up at Cor with eyes that just made you want to squeeze him forever. 

'........I....think we can-blushes faintly, flattered that such a young person, despite hanging out with people more HIS age, would even want to still talk to an 'old man' like Cor. 'Just be discreet about it. Plus, Noctis is the one I protect too, so it's quite likely that we will all cross paths in the future. ' 

'Yay! '-Prompto now breaks out of the tight hug and bounces happily- 'You still going to pick me up tomorrow to get my uniform? And maybe...swing me by my parents' , so I can show 'em? I want them to be proud of me ^_^'

'Certainly , 'Chocobo'-he chuckles heartily. I'll swing by tomorrow and collect you. ' With that, Prompto blushes hard at the little nickname that only his closest friends called him, thanks to his first Chocobo plushie that Cor got for him when he was a baby. 

'Great! See you then, Cor!' -rushes off out of the apartment to head home, since luckily they were within city limits. Prompto did know how to drive, but he stuck to short areas on his scooter. He drives happily, the wind blowing through his now styled blond hair. Since doing that hairstyle , people joked that the back of his hair looked like a Chocobo butt, but Prompto just ignored it usually. He liked his hair the way it was and he wasn't going to let bullies get at him again. Cor taught him how to either just ignore them or fight back, within necessary means. When it was from his friends, Cor advised Prompto to not let himself get hurt by it. The blond makes it home within moments , just before the sun set. He can barely sleep that night from excitement. 

The next day, Cor is driving a now nervous Prompto in the Regalia to pick up his uniform. Despite Prompto's excitement from the night before, Cor figured it was just 'day of' jitters. As soon as Prompto ran up to the car, he was so excited, but after just a few moments, he was shifting around in his seat like a nervous little boy. 

'Settle down there. You're making me think that you'll try and bolt on me. If you try that in a moving car, Gods speed. ' -eyes ahead, one hand on the wheel, since he knew this area and was a good driver. That was until he felt a hand touch HIS hand and it startles him, making the car swerve very briefly- 'Prompto? What are you.....

Prompto blushes hard , not moving his hand. 'Sorry, but it makes me feel better ^^; Soon as I did that, I stopped squirming, soo....' 

Cor can't help laughing a little. 'Ok, fine, but please...give me some warning next time. We could have had an accident. ' -says this with a soft tone, despite the actual words- 

'Yes, sir ^_^. '

That afternoon goes without a hitch. Prompto walks in and is greeted warmly by King Regis and his other comrades. He tries on the outfit, which looks perfect on Prompto. He gets the power to summon all his choice weapons with ease. Cor couldn't be prouder, especially considering what Prompto's outfit ended up looking like. The young man always loved sleeveless shirts and he loved the punk/skater look, and this outfit was catered to just that. Cor stays with him the whole time, although he has to sneak in off and on to peek. 

Later that day, late afternoon actually, Cor is driving Prompto back home with his uniform proudly folded in his lap. 

'See? That wasn't so bad, was it? ' -smiles, getting a little choked up- 'You have grown into such a fine young man and look how far you've come. Your dream has been realized. Your parents will be thrilled. ' 

'Yeahhh! I will finally make them proud of me! ^_^ -is quiet for a moment, but speaks up softly. 'You being proud of me though...I think it is pretty nice too. -blushes faintly- 

They arrive at Prompto's house and Cor sits in the driveway, with the car idling, making sure Prompto gets in alright and locks up before he leaves. Prompto runs out of the car and excitedly runs inside the house, not even bothering to close the front door all the way. A few minutes go by, which make Cor nervous. He has a sudden bad feeling. Right then, Prompto runs back out with his uniform in his hand, clearly upset. Cor rolls down the window and looks on, frowning- 'Prompto, what happened?! '

Prompto leans down and hangs his head in shame, a tear flowing down his cheek- 'They..weren't home. -grits his teeth and he clutches onto his uniform- 'They knew I was coming back around now....Wh..where are they? I didn't even see a note! Both of them are gone too! I didn't see their cars, but I figured they were in the closed garage and...-bites his bottom lip hard- 'Cor...why..would they do that? -his eyes are shaking- 

Cor doesn't bother trying to talk to Prompto and give him scenarios on why they might not be there. Prompto is hard to reason with when he's like this, so Cor turns the car off and gets out and gives him a big, tight hug- 'I ...don't know why, Prompto. -voice stiff, from being pissed, but not at Prompto. He could never be mad at Prompto. It was those parents of his. They always seemed aloof since he met them, but they HAD to know how important this was to Prompto. Any little blip in life, can be a major rockfall of angst when you're someone like Prompto. Dares to pull away and lift Prompto's chin up to him. 'Don't worry about them, Prompto. YOU should be proud. I know I'm proud of you. Every time I tried to peek, I wanted to curse you for making me care so damn much. -says this with a little smile- 

'R-really, Cor? You mean that? ' -he gazes at him , too lost in the moment, to care that he was just crying. He suddenly feels his heart race at the man before him, the man that has shown him support from his earlier years to his latter years. More support, respect, and love than he has ever seen from anyone in his life. Sure he had friends, but he usually got teased. Didn't mind it, but something about Cor was so...sincere. 

'Yes, Prompto, I do. ' In that moment, Cor feels his heart race, because there is only one thing he wants to do now....to kiss Prompto. Not on the forehead, not on the cheek. A legit kiss on the lips. He knows the risks, especially since they're out in Prompto's driveway, but there are no neighbors around and who knows where Prompto's parents are. The marshal was always known as a risk-taker, so this was no different. How can someone just walk away from this and recover like nothing happened? They were having a moment, that may or may not come back again. 

Time stops for Prompto as Cor , his mentor, trainer, and confidant, when the marshal leans in slowly, while holding Prompto's face , and kisses him softly on the lips. The blond is stunned at the action, but he...immediately wraps his arms around the man's shoulders again and kisses him back, eagerly..and a little awkwardly, since it's his first ever kiss, but he doesn't let that stop him. He cries as he kisses him, just wanting to be in a state like this with him forever. 

Cor is relieved at how the gunner responded to him and keeps kissing him, with surprising passion. He's had to hold it in for so long and he finally has the chance. He gently holds Prompto's face as he dares to slowly part Prompto's lips with his tongue, just giving him a brief tap. He feels the young man relax more and more into the kiss. 

After several seconds later, Cor finally pulls back and studies him, wiping Prompto's tears from his cheeks. Smiles faintly- 'I suppose I tested fate with that, but ...it's been long coming. I like you, Prompto. Really like you. Always have. However, I want what's best for you and I don't want you to get involved if it seems wrong or..-with that, the man is interrupted by Prompto jumping up into his arms and kissing him, so happily and eagerly. 

~Could this really work? I hope to the Gods it does. ~


	12. A budding romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Prompto and Cor confess their long-standing feelings for each other on Prompto’s front lawn that evening, how will they go about this? They would only have a short time together, to officially date, before being separated by Prompto joining Noct on his fateful road trip with Ignis and Gladio. No telling how long those two would last, but they agree on meeting up for their ‘first’ date before Prompto goes anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I’ve ever tried something like this , on my phone, so hopefully it looks semi-decent. :)

Prompto and Cor are still kissing , in in the blond’s front yard, his arms still around him. Even though Prompto has expressed his interests in the Marshal , although awkwardly, he was thrilled that Cor felt the same. Despite their age gap and that Prompto was raised by Cor briefly, it somehow ...didn’t feel weird to think of the idea of a romantic relationship.

Cor pulls away first and gently lowers the younger man back on his feet. ‘Prompto, -Cor feels himself blush for once. 'If you are sure about this, we best do this as discreetly as possible.’ -puts a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, giving him a little smile.- ‘however, you have only a short time before you accompany the prince on his trip , along with Ignis and Gladio. We would have to go our separate ways, but -sucks in a breath- ‘i’m willing to try it. Like I said, we will probably cross paths along the way. ‘ -feels his heart tighten bc he doesn’t want to be away from Prompto , but he knew this was coming. Plus, when they do run into each other, they should make it very cordial. 

‘Of course I do, Cor!'-the blond’s eyes shine with happy tears. ‘I wanted you for so long and dammit, it will be weird not being around you. We should um...well, err, date before I leave ^^;. I mean, I kinda want to hug you and kiss you again.'-blushes- ‘ Know you said I get clingy ,but this should be an exception!' -laughs- 

Cor can’t help smiling. ‘I feel the same way. -he lowers his hand to Prompto’s and squeezes it gently.- ‘ Do you have plans tomorrow evening? I know an out of the way place where no one will bother us and it’s intimate. A little Mexican restaurant’-smiles warmly- 

Food always got the boy’s attention besides any mention of Chocobos. ‘Sounds good.' -brightens- The idea of just getting to gaze at Cor in such a setting, thrills him. It makes him a little nervous , but it excites him more. ‘It’s a date!’ -gives a thumbs-up- 

Cor chuckles. ‘Good. Well, I better get out of here now before your parents get home, but we can go over details in text. . Till then, goodnight Prompto. ‘ -he leans in again and gently pulls Prompto’s chin up him and gives him a slow, passionate kiss, making sure to really savor this in case this was all a dream. It warms his heart how Prompto willingly kisses back and just relaxes in his presence. It assures him that, Prompto wants this just as much as Cor does, and that it is legal. Only trouble they could get into now, is either his parents forbidding him or the Citadel finding out. Cor was sure they could get around that somehow, plus the the road trip was very soon and Prompto would basically just be with his comrades and friends. He still wasn’t sure if Noctis and them should know, but he also knew Ignis and Gladio had high respect for him and that Noct , although quiet about it, liked Cor a lot too. Now ...to just get the ‘first ‘ date jitters out of the way. 

Prompto gives a little moan in the kiss, putting his arms around the marshal’s neck. He knew he was in danger of falling too hard for him, but it just felt like he was being swept off his feet and he loved it. Pulls away first this time and gives him an adorable grin. ‘Okay, night Cor ^^. Drive safe back home.' -blushing - 'I’ll text you once i’m inside. ‘ -with that, he runs on inside and locks up. - 

Cor watches him, then smiles and gets back in his car. Gets a ding on his phone and sees the ‘i’m inside!’ text and he chuckles. Drives back home and once inside, he texts Prompto details on tomorrow night’s date , 6pm at the restaurant. They are to meet separately , so as to not arise suspicion from Prompto’s parents. Cor felt confident that they could pull it off, but was also ready to deal with whatever consequences may happen in the future. He was determined to always have Prompto in his sights , romantic or not, he just wanted the young man to be happy and safe. Ideally , if this formality of dating worked out, happy and safe with HIM one day, but for now, he could sit back and enjoy this lovely evening.


	13. Awkward first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Prompto go on an official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was done on my phone. Apologies for format , but I had to get back up to writing again. I’ll try to edit it later, but I hope my readers are still onboard with this fic. Ty again for the support!

The next day, at 6pm, Cor is already seated in the Mexican restaurant, waiting on Prompto for their first date. He got a table by the window. Wanting to make it look more natural, he texts Prompto to say where he is in the restaurant, to tell him to ‘wander’ in a few minutes after him. He gave the impression to the host , that he was doing a business meeting with someone. A few moments later, Prompto , in his Crownsguard outfit, comes strolling in, blushing immediately. He happens to spot a Crownsguard-uniform wearing Cor at a table near the window. The sun is starting to set and the way it reflects off of the Marshal, causes Prompto’s heart to pound. He quickly strolls over to Cor and slides into , what turns out to be a booth seat. ‘Evening, Prompto. -Cor smiles at him- ‘once again, I must say that you look so handsome in your uniform. It suits you. ‘  
‘Ahh haa! -the blond blushes- ‘thanks err...Marshal, i mean Cor. ‘ -he laughs nervously as he picks up the menu. So far, this didn’t feel like a date, but once they ordered their drinks and food, the lights darkened, giving the restaurant a nice, evening glow. - ‘Relax, Prompto. This is why I picked this place. It’s more private, although we should abstain from being too obvious.‘ Despite the nerves from both of them during their first date, they eventually get over it and have been sharing what has all happened over the years since Prompto was adopted. It was all Cor could do to not just move over in Prompto’s booth and hug the life out of him. ‘I’m so sorry, Prompto. It kills me about what all you’ve gone through. -the Marshal looks down, pained- ‘I never should have given you up...but then again, that would make this-gestures around them - ‘a little weird. Plus, I noticed that you have been staring at me almost the whole time and ignoring your food. ‘ -laughs heartily- Sure enough, Prompto has been gazing at Cor like an adorable puppy once Cor started talking about his life since Prompto was a baby. Also, as Cor stated, most of Prompto’s food was still on his plate- ‘Ohh?! ‘ -he looks down at his food- ‘ guess I better eat then.’ -eats for a few moments , as if he wanted to prove to Cor that he appreciated the meal. Once he has several bites, Prompto speaks up after giving Cor a thumbs up after eating. Then he speaks up. ‘ It was just so interesting hearing about you. I mean, usually there’s like a million rumors about you and uh..none of them are very nice ^^;. Since I met you ...again, i didn’t feel any of that though. Mostly. Maybe a little intimidating , but only because of your badass title.’ -grins- Cor just shakes his head, but with a smile. ‘Look at you getting all comfortable with me now. Well, outside and in public. We usually only talked through text or during training or at my apartment.’ -remembers the day prior and their first kiss and he smiles fondly- ‘i’m so glad that yesterday happened. However, when we end this date, will I have success again? ‘ -gives Prompto a wink- ‘You mean the uhh...-the blond points to his own lips- this? ‘ oh hell yeah ^_^. ‘


End file.
